


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, kinda holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time rolled on, Bellamy Blake came to the decision that winter had to be his favorite time of the year. At least, good things always seemed to happen to him during the winter time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

As time rolled on, Bellamy Blake came to the decision that winter had to be his favorite time of the year. At least, good things always seemed to happen to him during the winter time.

_~*~*~*~ their first kiss~*~*~*~_

It was the first snowfall of their first season on the ground. The 47 had been rescued and they all had even already begun setting up a new camp that Lincoln had taken them to near a mountain and lakeside. With help from the Arkers as well as a few grounders, the delinquents were able to build a fair amount of log cabins as well as a proper med bay for Clarke. The majority of the kids were sharing cabins with at least four in each until spring when they would build the rest of the cabins. The only one that had less was the leader’s cabin where both Bellamy and Clarke had separate rooms within as well as a combination meeting room and kitchen.

Bellamy had been finalizing a few of the next cabin plans that they would build as soon as the ground unfroze when Octavia had come running in with a wide smile on her face. She came and grabbed his hand to pull him outside, not saying a word.

“O, what’s going on?” he asked as he was pulled from his work.

“Bell you have to see it. It’s so beautiful. Now come on!” Octavia beamed back at her brother, her eagerness clear in her voice reminding Bellamy of a time when it used to be just him and Octavia, a much more innocent time.

Bellamy let Octavia drag him out in to the much too cold afternoon only to see the majority of the camp standing around and looking up at the sky. Even Clarke had come out of the med bay; Raven and Wick close behind her. As Bellamy looked away from Clarke and up to the sky he then understood what it was that was causing the distraction. It had started snowing. All around them, small, white, little, cold, frozen droplets of water were floating down all around the campers.

A squeal of delight drug Bellamy’s eyes from the sky to the middle of the camp where Octavia, Monroe, Harper and Raven were all spinning in circles, their arms open wide and heads thrown back. It was clear they were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. While he was watching them, Bellamy felt a familiar presence approach his side. There to his right was Clarke, her own eyes filled with awe and wonder.

“It’s snowing,” was all she said, the awe even apparent in her voice. He watched as the leader in her began turning the wheels in her mind about how to combat this.

“Princess, hey just enjoy it.” Bellamy said, smiling as he took her hand in his to pull her from her thoughts.

Clarke looked up and smiled sheepishly when Bellamy was struck with the deepest desire to kiss Clarke. They had been growing close ever since they had reunited with the occasional hug when one would come back from a particularly long expedition. So Bellamy decided to go with his newest gut feeling, pulled Clarke close and pressed a soft, chase kiss to her lips. His hand held her head close to his, his fingers woven through her blonde hair as one of Clarke’s hands reached up and gripped the collar of his shirt as she responded. Kissing Clarke seemed like the easiest thing in the world and Bellamy wanted to keep doing it. After a few moments the couple pulled apart but just barely, their foreheads resting against one another as the snow drifted down all around them dusting them and the ground alike.

_~*~*~*~ the proposal~*~*~*~_

They were well into their third winter on the ground. All of the cabins had been built for respective campers and some were even empty as couples began moving in together. Lincoln had even joined them and moved in with Octavia, much to Bellamy’s dismay, the year before. Now they were happily married and Bellamy was hoping to do the same with Clarke. He had planned it out perfectly, even found the perfect ring. It actually had been given to him by Clarke’s mom, Abby. She said that it had been Clarke’s paternal grandmother’s ring and she would be proud to call him son in law. And what blew Bellamy away, that Jake would have liked him as well.

Octavia and Raven had helped him plan out the perfect evening for him to propose to Clarke, hell he wouldn’t be surprised if the entire camp was in on it. Jasper and Monty were on ‘Distract mom’ duty and were taking it to a whole new level. Bellamy could hear their stupid questions and requests all the way in his and Clarke’s cabin as he was setting up. Wick and Raven had helped him hook up some mood lighting and even a radio that Wick had designed himself. Octavia had helped Bellamy cook a nice dinner full of Clarke’s favorites. Once the cabin was set and perfect looking, Bellamy shooed his friends out and asked one of them to relieve Clarke of the distraction that was their ‘twins’.

He could hear Clarke heading on her way back to their cabin and bidding goodbye to their friends. Grabbing the pouch he put the ring in, Bellamy slipped out of their bedroom to double check everything. His back was to the door when Clarke entered but at hearing her gasp, Bellamy turned and smiled.

“Hey princess, welcome home.” Bellamy smiled as he took in Clarke’s reaction.

“What is all this? Did you do this?” Clarke asked as she entered the kitchen where Bellamy was still standing.

“Nah came in and found it like this. One of the kids must have broken in and done it. I’d never be that sentimental now would I?”

“That doesn’t seem like you at all. Besides the entire camp knows you can’t cook worth a shit.”

“Why princess what are you implying?”

“I’m not implying anything. Jasper still refuses to come into our cabin after that soup you tried making a few months ago.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and pulled Clarke close to him to give her soft kiss to the cheek, “Well I can guarantee that Octavia did the majority of cooking, wouldn’t want to get my princess sick.”

“So what’s the occasion Bell?” Clarke asked as Bellamy pulled out a chair for her.

“Just wanted to do something nice for my princess. Does there always need to be a reason Clarke?”

Clarke just smiled and looked down at the array of food on their table, “No I guess not. It looks delicious. Bellamy, thank you.”

The couple began to eat and talk about their respective days, whether the camp is prepped for the final few weeks or so of winter, whether or not they think Wick will finally tell Raven he loves her or if Raven will beat him to the punch. Clarke even mused that she wondered if one day Jasper and Monty would actually try to move in with them as if they were their actual kids. Bellamy scoffed and promised to put the kibosh on any of those plans immediately. It wasn’t until they had finished eating that Bellamy knew it was time.

He stood and walked to the other side of the table, grasped Clarke’s hand and knelt down on one knee.

“Clarke, we’ve been through so much together. Between building a new civilization twice, fighting Grounders, defeating stereotypes, corralling these kids of ours, I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with you. You are my partner, my princess, and I hope my life mate. Clarke, will you marry me?” And with the question, Bellamy pulled the pouch out from his pocket and showed Clarke the ring.

Clarke was absolutely speechless as she looked at the ring she had seen a thousand times back on the arc and now she was being offered it by the love of her life. It took her all of a millisecond to throw herself at Bellamy in a hug whispering her answer into the crook of his neck.

“Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes.” She whispered as she began pressing soft kisses to his face.

After a few moments enjoying each other and the new found level of their relationship, Bellamy looked up at his fiancée, “Now would you like to tell the crowd of kids probably waiting outside our door or shall I?”

_~*~*~*~ the Life Change ~*~*~*~_

The winter had barely begun for the fifth year since Bellamy had proposed and life had really begun blooming in their little camp. Octavia had given birth to two beautiful little girls a few years before, little Aurora and Diana were the apple of their father and uncle’s eyes. If you couldn’t find them with one, they were probably with the other. Raven and Wick had finally succumbed to their feelings and had gotten married; Raven was even expecting her own first child. Monty and Jasper continued to flourish as they both began to settle down, their cabins next to each other. And Clarke and Bellamy continued to grow closer and closer and lead the camp into even greater times. Both Raven and Octavia have trained under Clarke’s watchful eye into full fledged healers, even though Raven’s time was half spent with Wick and Monty in increasing the camp’s technology advancement.

The patrols now were becoming more of an option for people that just wanted to explore the surrounding area, the guns a pretense of protection. It was one of these patrols that Bellamy and Clarke had taken to explore and found one of the lakes frozen over surrounded by trees covered in white snow. They had packed some food and moonshine and were sitting together on one of the larger rocks and enjoyed the scenery around them.

“I’m surprised you could get out here without Rory or Di attached.” Clarke commented, leaning against her husband.

“Yeah well, O was having Rory help her in medical and I think Lincoln took Di hunting. Why they are teaching them at 2 I’ll never know.” Bellamy laughed.

“Oh please, if you had it your way your kid would probably be ready for patrolling with his father in the womb.”

“That or ready to heal and help people like her mother.”

After a few minutes, Bellamy noticed that Clarke had her pensive thinking face on again. “What’s troubling you princess?”

“Nothing, just thinking.”

“About what? The kids. Because I’m sure we’ll have our own soon enough.”

Clarke just looked back at him, “Someone’s confident. How do you know? Would we even make good parents? I mean I know you would hands down, having raised Octavia the way you have and I’ve seen you with Rory and Di but I don’t know if I’ll be a good mother. I don’t know the first thing about raising a kid.”

“Clarke, hey sweetie calm down. What brought this on? You’ll make a great mother. I’ve seen you with Rory and Diana. Clarke you are so caring and loving, I know for a fact that you’ll be an amazing mother. Now what brought this on?”

Clarke blushed and looked away, mumbling something softly that Bellamy couldn’t quite understand. “I didn’t catch that princess, what is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Wha what?” Bellamy stuttered.

“Bellamy I’m pregnant. And if you ask me if it’s yours I may shoot you in the foot.”

Bellamy shouted for joy and pulled Clarke in for a passionate, love filled kiss as he held her tight to his body.

“How long have you known?” he asked joyfully.

“I’ve been suspecting it for a few days actually. It was Raven and Octavia that decided to confirm it for me. They said I was showing the same signs they showed at the beginning. I even had Raven give me a pelvic exam. So yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“That’s amazing Clarke. Is that why you’ve been so concerned now about being a mother?”

Clarke nodded and tried to look away sheepishly, only to be stopped by Bellamy’s hand pulling her face back to his. Resting his forehead against hers, Bellamy smiled and gave her a soft kiss to the lips. “Come on let’s head back and share the joy. The kids are gonna be ecstatic about getting a sibling.”

_~*~*~*~ the fight~*~*~*~_

Bellamy didn’t know what number winter it was when he finally made his decision. He counted his life years by the joys he had, a wife and two beautiful children, his sister and her three beautiful children and the rest of his extended family that was made up of the different campers and their family. After their first child, a beautiful baby boy with Clarke’s eyes and Bellamy’s hair they had named after two of the most important people in Clarke’s life, Wells Jake Blake. A name that had made the Chancellor cry in joy that his son’s name would live on. A few years after Wells was born, Clarke ended up pregnant once more. This time they had a beautiful baby girl that they named Charlotte Anya who seemed to be the spitting image of her mother but clearly had Bellamy’s strong personality.

The snow had fallen quite a bit this winter and the camp had decided to have a free day from worries, jobs and duties. It had started with the camp children building snow men and making angels but somehow the adults had gotten pulled in as well. A full blown snow ball fight ended up from the madness. Cabin was against cabin, brother against sister, children against parents.

Charlotte, Wells, Aurora, Diana Octavia’s youngest Michael, Raven & Wick’s eldest Maria and youngest Percy had all decided to team up against their parents, throwing snow ball after snow ball at the six grown-ups. It was clear that Michael, Charlotte, Percy and Diana were the ones making the snow balls while Aurora, Maria and Wells were the ones throwing the ammunition, their age giving them a bit more throwing power and aim over their younger siblings.

Bellamy had run off to the side to get more snow for their own ammunition when he took a moment to watch the fight. Clarke and Octavia had bright smiles of joy as they played war with their children. Raven, Wick and Lincoln were working on piling up ammo and fixing their fort. It was such a beautiful picture and Bellamy didn’t think he could have been any happier. So yeah, he really liked winter; it always seemed to be the most wonderful time of the year for him.


End file.
